


I'm calling this 'Rob Benedict' since it's really short

by DialogueOnly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers Cosplay, Cosplay, Couples Cosplay, M/M, Short One Shot, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialogueOnly/pseuds/DialogueOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to cosplay as a couple with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm calling this 'Rob Benedict' since it's really short

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta.

"Trust me on this, Cas. It'll be great." Dean was using Sam's laptop, searching 'cap america cheap costume adult' and smiling like the idiot he is. 

"What has gotten into you?" Castiel looked over at his closeted geek of a boyfriend and sighed. He found so much stupidity in this idea, but he still looked down at his smart phone, scrolling through the results for 'Are Captain America and Bucky Barnes from the Marvel Cinematic Universe an actual couple?'

"What? Charlie got me into it. I think it'll be fun. How often do we actually win $25,000 from scratch-offs? Taxes have been cleared, Sam got his half, and I got mine. The difference is that Sam put his in a bank account-"

"The smart thing to do."

"-and I am using mine to buy us tickets to Comic Con and we just so happen to also be doing couple cosplay." Dean noticed a full suit, shield and everything, at a price that wasn't horrendous. 

"All of these articles state that Steve and Bucky aren't together romantically." 

"Go on tumblr, look at the Stucky tag, and tell me again that they're not together."

Cas sighed, but obeyed. He had to admit, they do seem like they would- no. He will not allow himself to stoop to Dean's level. 

This is like the time Dean found fan fiction about the 'Supernatural' books. Ones about him and Cas, specifically. Some were just bizarre (not bizarre enough to turn Dean off pie, though) while others were actually kind of adorable. Then there were the other ones that Dean found. The more inappropriate ones that Cas didn't mind trying out....

Maybe Dean will find some rated R Stucky fanfic for when they're doing this costume play. That might be interesting. 

"Are you even listening to me? I just bought both of our costumes." Dean looked down at the laptop smiling. "Can you try to enjoy it?"

Cas smiled softly at his boyfriend. "Will it make you happy?"

"Extremely."

"Well then, Dean Winchester. It's an honor to be the Bucky to your Steve. I still say we should've done Thor and Loki, though."

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Then don't read any of my multi-chapter fics. I won't ever touch them again and I know the pain of being the reader in a situation like that. One shots are safe, though. Comments are extremely appreciated.


End file.
